Season of Change
by Denite
Summary: discontinue for now ...... I might rewrite this later when I feel inspired :D


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

A.N: This will be a 4 part fiction; each part will carry the theme of a Season and will be narrated by a PoT character of my choice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Season of change**

**Part 1: Spring**

I can hear Winter slipping away. The ground doesn't make crunchy noise when I walk on it anymore. The street is no longer filled with footprints and most importantly the bone chilling weather is finally gone. All signs of Winter had vanished and that means Spring is finally here, which makes me extra happy.

Winter had always bored me for some unknown reason and I hate being bored. My favorite fascination about the season Spring has to be the Spring showers. Maybe because I am secretly a sadist but I love the concept of sky crying. There is something extremely appealing about the mighty Gods shedding tears that bring a smile to my face.

I almost forget to introduce myself, my name is Fuji Shusuke and I was born on February 29. So yes I was one of those lucky people who get to celebrate their birthday once in four years. I remembered that as a child I was upset and would often frown upon the fact that my birthday doesn't arrived annually like everyone else's.

It was around the same time that I developed a strong dislike towards sweets. As a child I was very simple minded and at that time birthday cake was a symbol of something that I couldn't have yearly because my birthday only arrived once every four years. Of course, now that I am older I realized how utterly foolish I was being but still that haven't change my attitude about disliking sweets. I know that most people would just celebrate their birthday on the 28th but I refused.

I was born on the 29th of February not the 28th so I failed to see a point in celebrating my birthday on a fake birthday. I know I am being stubborn but I wouldn't change who I am for anyone or maybe I will. Everyone has a weakness and I am no exception to the rule although some might disagree.

Even thought I can list a long page of why I enjoy Spring I know that the real reason why I declared Spring as my favorite season. It was the same time last year when I first saw him, him being Atobe Keigo.

I remembered the day as if it happened yesterday and not a whole year ago. It was during the Spring semester, and there were cherry blossom petals scattered all over the tennis court due to a late spring shower from the night before. The air was particularly clean and fresh that day all thanks to the purification process by Mother Nature. The sky was so blue that it appeared to be almost transparent and in general it was a very beautiful day.

I was a second year and it was also the first time that I made the regular spot. That afternoon Hyoutei arrived to have a practice match with us. At that time Hyoutei was considered to be the second strongest team right after Rikkai Middle School and I was excited. This might sound weird but I always know that I love playing a strong opponent more than the game itself. I was often called a Tensai in the game of tennis but truth is sometimes the game bored me and I hate being bored. Yet, I kept playing because I know that only then will I be able to meet opponent that excites me.

And I was seldom wrong. It was on that faithful day that I saw him and I couldn't help but stare. It was easy to be captivated by him because everything about him just screams "watch me and be dazzle" which I gladly obey out of my own needs.

Yes, Atobe Keigo is someone that demanded other people's absolute focus and attention and I wouldn't want him any other way. I look forward to playing Atobe Keigo again because I would love to be able to get under his skin. There is nothing worse than losing to an ego manic bastard like Atobe and because of that I will continue to play tennis and continue to play my role as the Tensai of Seguiku.

_Tick _

_Tock _

_Tick_

_The clock strike 8._

_The beginning of a new school semester and the beginning of a new school day. _

Yes, I should get going because after all it wouldn't look right for a Tensai to be late to his first class of a new semester. I am anticipating the plans that Fate has in store for me.

TBC…

Part 2 will be Summer and the main character will be ….


End file.
